ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will coordinate the scientific, administrative, and financial functions of the CHEETAH Center. Specifically, the Administrative Core will: 1) Organize and govern the CHEETAH Center, 2) Coordinate interactions within the CHEETAH Center and with the broader scientific community, 3) Administer the CHEETAH Center Collaborative Development Awards program, and 4) Direct the CHEETAH Center training programs. The Administrative Core will be directed by Wes Sundquist, who also serves as Center Director. Sundquist will be responsible for setting overall scientific, administrative, and financial directions and policies, in close collaboration with an Executive Committee, a Scientific Advisory Committee, and NIH Program Staff. Strong institutional support will be provided by the University of Utah in the form of equipment matching funds and in-kind support for the entire financial management team. Our overall goal is to provide high-quality scientific leadership, administration, and financial management and to ensure optimal scientific collaboration by fostering a rigorous, efficient, and collegial intellectual environment.